Fates
Lachesis, Clotho, and Atropos, also known as Past, Present, and Future respectively or simply the Fates, are supporting antagonists in Disney's 35th full-length animated feature film, Hercules, on and off antagonists in Hercules: The Series, and three of the supporting antagonists in Mickey's House of Villains. Lachesis was voiced by Carole Shelley, Clotho by Amanda Plummer, and Atropos by the late Paddi Edwards. In later appearances, they were all voiced by Tress MacNeille. History ''Hercules'' After Hercules is born, Hades summons the Fates from the Underworld. They are seen cutting a mortal's Thread of Live, and grinning as the soul enters the Underworld. Hades arrives to ask them if Hercules will be an issue for him later in the future. The Fates are reluctant to share at first, but are eventually convinced thanks to Hades' smooth talking. They reveal that in eighteen years, the time will come for Hades to release the Titans, and that, with their help, he will rule all. However, they warn him that should Hercules fight, the entire plan will fail. They then disappear, cackling. The Fates appear later in the film 9after Hercules has grown up and opposed Hades), as love interest Megara is dying after being crushed by a pillar. They pull out her Thread of Life, and promptly cut it, ending her life. Hercules, having defeated the Titans and sent Hades fleeing, arrives too late to save her. However, he breaks into the Underworld, overpowers Cerberus, and demands that Hades let her go. Hades agrees that if Hercules can reach Megara's soul in the well of Souls, he will let her free. Hercules agrees and jumps in, though the Well begins to make him age rapidly. The fates are seen with Hercules' Thread and are prepared to cut it, but it suddenly becomes immortal. Hercules reached Megara, and, having proved himself a hero, restores his godhood. Hades is defeated and the fates remain dumbfounded. ''Hercules: The Series'' The Fates appear as on and off antagonists in the animated television series, where it is shown that, despite the fact that they are allied with Hades, they are hospitable and generous when they are helped or treated kindly. They are also some of the only characters in the show to interact with the narrator. *In the episode "Hercules and the Tapestry of Fate", Hercules and his friend Icarus miss out on a concert, so they go to the Underworld, distract the Fates, and reweave their fate in the Tapestry so they can go. Hades sees this and reweaves his own fate, causing an alternate timeline where he rules all. Hercules manages to repair the tapestry and restore the timeline to normal, to which the Fates reward Icarus and him with concert tickets. However to punish them for causing the issue in the first place, the Fates also arrange for the concert to be canceled at the last moment, proving just because they can be grateful, they can not be manipulated. *The Fates make a brief cameo in "Hercules and the Big Kiss". Hades tries to get more insight on his future, causing the Fates to become displeased and angry with him. *In "Hercules and the Twilight of the Gods", it is revealed that the Fates are both the Fates of Greek mythology and the Norns of Norse mythology. The Fates agree to answer Hercules and Phil's questions about Ragnarok on the condition they do not reveal they have been "double dipping" between pantheons. *In "Hercules and the Big Sink", the Fates take on worshipers in Atlantis. King Midas pays them to see to it Atlantis will remain fortunate. However when the piece of the Tapestry with Atlantis on it is destroyed during a chase the city immediately begins to take on water. The Fates, having already been paid tribute and with no one but the very mortals who were honoring them to blame, The Fates simply decide to vanish and leave Atlantis to it's self-made fate. *In " Hercules and the Visit From Zeus", the Fates inform Hades that Zeus has been reverted to a mortal teenager. Hades sends Cerberus to take Zeus out, but fails. *The Fates also make brief cameos in the episodes "Hercules and the Underworld Takeover" and "Hercules and the River Styx". Other Appearances ''House of Mouse'' The Fates appear as minor characters in House of Mouse. In the episode "Clarabelle's Christmas List", Clarabelle borrows their all-seeing eye to guard Santa Claus' Naught and Nice List. In "Clarabelle's Big Secret", Clarabelle ends her series "Main Street Gossip", to which even the Fates are surprised. ''Mickey's House of Villains'' The Fates also appear in the 2002 direct-to-video film, Mickey's House of Villains. When Donald Duck tries to sneak up and scare them, they frighten him away. They later participate in the villains' takeover of the House of Mouse, and later watch the final showdown between Mickey Mouse and Jafar. When Jafar is defeated, they flee with the rest of the villains. They also appeared in the film's trailer. Video Games *The Fates appeared as minor characters in the Hercules game for the PlayStation. *The Goddess of Fate Cup from Kingdom Hearts II is named after the fates, and the trophy bears their images on it. Disney Parks The Fates appear in the stage show Villains Tonight!, informing Hades that the Underworld is not grim and evil enough, prompting him to invite many Disney villains down. Appearance Lachesis, the Fate that sees into the Past, is the tallest and extremely thin. She has blue skin, a long, pointed nose, and black eye sockets. Clotho, the Fate that sees the Present, is the one of medium height. She is also thin, but with green skin, a shorter pointed nose, and a long, sharp chin. She has six worms in her head that serve as hair. Atropos, the Fate that sees into the Future, is the shortest and fattest of the group. She has purple skin, sharp teeth, three long green hairs, and a single eye socket. All of the fates share the same eyeball, which is white with a red iris. Personality Together, the Fates bicker among themselves, but get a sort of sadomasochistic glee when they team up to end mortal lives. Despite their love for their job, they will not stray from their responsibilities and presumably only cut mortals' Treads of Life when it is their time. Though they do not seem to be particularly villainous like Hades, they seem to prefer him to the other gods. Lachesis is the grumpiest of the three, and is most disapproving of sharing their knowledge. Clotho is the more friendly Fate, though she is mischievous and a bit dimwitted. Atropos is eccentric and odd, but also disapproves of sharing information regarding the future. Gallery Hercules-disneyscreencaps.com-735.jpg|The Fates prepare to cut a Thread of Life. Hercules-disneyscreencaps.com-748.jpg|The Fates' evil grins. Hercules-disneyscreencaps.com-772.jpg|The Fates with Hades and Panic. Hercules-disneyscreencaps.com-775.jpg Hercules-disneyscreencaps.com-783.jpg|Lachesis Hercules-disneyscreencaps.com-786.jpg|Clotho Hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-934.jpg|Atropos Hercules-disneyscreencaps.com-794.jpg|"Indoor plumbing. It's gonna be big." Hercules-disneyscreencaps.com-1008.jpg|The Fates' evil cackles. Hercules-disneyscreencaps.com-9277.jpg|The Fates prepare to cut Megara's Thread of Life. Fates01.gif|The Fates in Hercules: The Series. The_Fates-House_of_Villains06.jpg|The Fates in Mickey's House of Villains. The_Fates-House_of_Villains07.jpg|Clotho and Atropos creeping up on Cinderella, Belle, and Aurora. House_of_Villains.jpg Scarfefates.jpg|Concept art Videos Hercules Hades in The Underworld Hercules vs Hades in the Underworld HD Navigation Category:Female Category:Movie Villains Category:Mythology Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Collector of Souls Category:Partners in Crime Category:Necessary Evil Category:Death Gods Category:TV Show Villains Category:Immortals Category:Deities Category:Minion Category:Omniscient Category:On & Off Category:Paranormal Category:Humanoid Category:Affably Evil Category:Sadomasochists Category:Serial Killers Category:Magic Category:Dark Forms Category:Karma Houdini Category:Successful Category:Self-Aware Category:Siblings Category:Families Category:Homicidal Category:Hercules (Disney) Villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Deal Makers Category:Conspirators Category:Amoral